Gebet
by illyria-pffyffin
Summary: A german translation of "Prayer," done beautifully by Cuthalion.


**Das Gebet **

(von _illyria-pffyffin_, übersetzt von Cúthalion)

Gandalf kann überhaupt nichts tun. 

Er sitzt mit gesenktem Kopf und klammert sich an seinen Stab, als würde er ohne diesen festen Halt zu Staub zerfallen. Mein Flehen bleibt unbeachtet. „Ich habe alles getan, was mir möglich ist, Meriadoc." murmelt er, ohne mich anzusehen. Die Niederlage, die ich in seiner Stimme höre, brennt wie eine Wunde. Gandalf, der zurückgekehrt ist, neu geworden und gestärkt nach dem Kampf mit dem Balrog – _geschlagen?_ Ich war bei ihm, als er im Schatten von Isengart stand und mit seiner bloßen Stimme Saruman zerschmetterte. Pippin hat mir von dem blendenden Licht erzählt, das aus Gandalfs Stab schoss, als er voller Zorn hinausritt, um Faramir zu retten. Und er ist mit den Adlern geflogen, um dich und Sam aus dem sich aufbäumenden und blutenden Land herauszuholen, das Mordor war. Gandalf - er ist Macht und Herrschaft zugleich. Und doch... jetzt tut er nichts. _Nichts._

Streicher tut, was er nur kann, aber es ist nicht genug. Er kümmert sich um deine Wunden und um die von Sam. Er hält Sam lange in einer tränenvollen Umarmung und flüstert ihm Worte zu, die ich nicht mitbekomme – seine Stimme ist ein sanftes Drängen. Sam seufzt leise, als würden die Worte ihn trösten. Dann wendet sich Streicher dir zu und ein Schatten verdunkelt sein Gesicht, als ob ein Nebel plötzlich die Kerzen im Zimmer verschleiert.  Und doch kann ich erkennen, dass er verzweifelt, und dass er deinen Kopf nur aus blindem Glauben zärtlich auf seinen Arm bettet und sich über dich beugt, um zu dir zu sprechen. Trotzdem – wenn es irgendeine Hoffnung gibt für dich, dann kommt sie durch  Aragorn. Seine Berührung hat mich aus dem Griff des dunklen Traumes befreit, der mich überfiel, nachdem ich meine Klinge in dem Ungeheuer versenkt hatte, das drohte, die schöne Éowyn zu töten. Er rief mich zurück aus der Welt der Schatten, zurück aus Nebel und Schmerz, und er rettete mich. 

Das Zimmer riecht kräftig nach Kräutern und Tränken, und sicherlich wird gemeinsam mit Streichers... Aragorns... des _Königs_ Hand der Inhalt einer dieser Phiolen oder Töpfe oder Krüge dein Leiden lindern und deine Erschöpfung mildern, und er wird dich zurückbringen aus der Finsternis, die dich gefangen hält. Aber nichts hilft. _Es ist nicht genug._

Jetzt sitze ich an deiner Seite, betrachte dein hageres Gesicht und horche auf deinen langsamen, mühevollen Atem.  Ich halte deine verbundene Hand an meine Brust gedrückt. 

 __

_Komm zurück Frodo, ich bitte dich. Es ist alles vorbei; die Todesgefahr, der Schrecken, der Ring. Du hast getan, wozu du dich entschieden hast. Komm jetzt zurück._

Meine Augen tun weh vom Weinen und mein Rücken vom gebeugten Sitzen an deinem Bett... und an dem von Pippin... und an dem von Sam. Wir waren vier, als wir unser kleines Haus in Krickloch verließen, an diesem nebligen Morgen vor all diesen erschöpfenden Monaten, der jetzt nicht mehr zu sein scheint als ein Traum._ Ich kann nicht allein zurückgehen, Frodo. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich darin nicht einmal vorstellen. _

Mein Atem bleibt mir schmerzhaft in der Kehle stecken. _Bitte, Frodo, komm zurück. Lass mich nicht so lange allein. _

„Hier, Merry." Legolas Stimme ertönt leise neben mir. Ich drehe mich um und stelle fest, dass er neben mir kauert; er hält eine Schale mit dampfender Suppe in der Hand. „Iss ein bisschen hiervon. Es ist nicht weise, mit leerem Magen zu wachen." 

„Nicht jetzt, Legolas." Meine Stimme klingt krächzend und schwach. „Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Er starrt mich lange an, Trost und warme Fürsorge in den umschatteten Augen. „Frodo wird sich wünschen, dass du deine Kraft zurück gewinnst und geheilt wirst." sagt er.  

Der Klumpen in meiner Kehle löst sich und mein Schluchzen klingt hohl und trostlos in dem stillen Zelt wider. Ich spüre, wie sich die Hand von Legolas auf meine Schulter legt; er streichelt mich sanft und murmelt in elbischer Sprache. Lange Augenblicke vergehen, ehe ich mir mit dem linken Ärmel das Gesicht wische, leer und gefühllos. 

Legolas drückt mir die Schale in die Hand und ich nehme den Löffel. Er schaut beiseite, als ich versuche, mit der heilenden Rechten zu essen. Er nimmt meinen Platz an deiner Seite ein und hält deine Hand, Frodo, und er sagt etwas auf Elbisch. Seine Finger berühren deine Stirn, und er schaut dir still ins Gesicht. 

„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?" frage ich zwischen zwei Mundvoll der Suppe (die nach überhaupt nichts schmeckt). 

„Ich habe nicht mit ihm gesprochen." sagt er und wendet sich von dir ab, um mich anzusehen. „Das war ein Gebet." 

„Ein _Gebet?"_ Ich runzle die Stirn, dann schaue ich weg. Das Wort hinterlässt einen bitteren Geschmack in meinem Mund. Ich schnaube heftig. „Wofür?" 

Legolas dreht sich leicht, um mich mit seinen alterslosen Augen anzusehen. „Für Frodo. Dass ihm der Weg gezeigt werden möge, der ihn in das Licht führt. Für Beistand bei seinem Schmerz, und für Frieden in seinen Beschwernissen." 

Ich spucke um Haaresbreite das Stück Huhn aus, auf dem ich herumkaue. _„Beschwernisse!"_sage ich höhnisch. „Zu wem betest du, Legolas? Zu den Valar? Zur Herrin der Sterne? Siehst du denn nicht, dass Frodo nie hätte hier sein sollen, im _Sterben..."_

Meine Worte werden zu sinnlosem Geplapper und brechen schmerzhaft ab. Erneut drohen meine Augen von stechenden Tränen überzulaufen, wütenden Tränen jetzt, bitteren Tränen.

„Und Pippin, und Sam... wir wären nicht hier, wir hätten diese Bürde nie tragen müssen, diese Beschwernis der gesamten, westlichen Welt... wenn nicht ihretwegen, wegen diesen Mächten, an die du deine Gebete richtest!  Wieso sollten sie auf dich hören und irgendeine Gnade oder Weisheit zeigen, wenn sie nicht einmal erkennen konnten, dass diese Fahrt zu weit über Frodos Ausdauer und Stärke hinausging, um sie überhaupt anzufangen? Glaubst du, sie kümmern sich um dein jämmerliches, kleines Gebet, wenn sie nicht einmal Skrupel hatten, uns von Zuhause fortzureißen und uns ... uns dem Dunklen Herrscher entgegenzuwerfen, den keiner von euch weisen Elben und starken Menschen herausfordern konnte?" 

_„Merry."_ Legolas spricht leise und streckt die Hände nach mir aus. „Siehst du nicht, dass das, was Frodo geschehen ist – und dir – gezeigt hat, dass dein Volk so viel mehr erreichen kann, als du je für möglich gehalten hättest? Zeigt dir das nicht, dass in deiner Art viel Stärke und Zähigkeit steckt, die dem Bösen widerstehen konnte, das zu bekämpfen Menschen und Elben keine Hoffnung hatten? Du bist ein Held, Merry, und Frodo ist es auch."  

„Ich habe mir nie gewünscht, ein Held zu sein." flüstere ich. „Und Frodo sollte genauso wenig einer sein. Er ist ein _Hobbit!_ Verstehst du das denn nicht? Er ist nicht für Schwerter und Schlachten gemacht! Er kennt seine Lieder und Geschichten, und er liebt seine Mahlzeiten. Er genießt seine Wanderungen und seine Bücher. Er liebt seine Freunde vom Herzen und ist über alle Maßen großzügig zu ihnen. Er... er ist mein _Vetter._ Er muss kein Held sein." 

Legolas nimmt mir die halb leer gegessene Suppenschale aus der zitternden Hand und stellt sie auf den kleinen Tisch neben uns. Er hält meine Hand und streichelt sanft meinen Rücken, während ich gebrochen schluchze.  

„Was für eine Hoffnung liegt in Gebeten, Legolas?" frage ich heiser. „Wenn es für Frodo keine gibt und für uns auch nicht..." 

„Hast du die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als die Uruks dich und Pippin nach Isengart geschleppt haben?" sagt Legolas; seine sanften Augen durchbohren mich. 

Ich lasse den Kopf hängen. „Sehr oft. Aber da war Pippin... für ihn habe ich meine Hoffnung am Leben gehalten." 

Der Elb kniet vor mir, damit ich in sein Gesicht sehen kann, ohne hochschauen zu müssen. „_Gib Frodo nicht auf._ Damals auf den Feldern von Rohan hast du dich auch geweigert, aufzugeben. Lass dich nicht besiegen, jetzt, da die einzige Finsternis die in deinem Herzen ist." 

„Kann ein Gebet ihm wirklich helfen?" schluchze ich. „Was für eine Macht soll es denn haben?"

„Eine heilende Macht. Für ihn _und_ für dich." 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie man betet. Ich weiß nicht, zu _wem_ ich beten soll." 

„Dein Herz weiß es." 

***

Sie haben aufgegeben. 

Ich merke es an der Art, wie sie dich ansehen, an den resignierten, mitleidigen Blicken, die sie dir zuwerfen. Sie kümmern sich um dich, aber sie glauben nicht länger, dass du zurückkommst_. Für sie bist du tot, Frodo._

Sie sagen, der Tod sei eine Erlösung, eine Gnade, die allem Leiden ein Ende macht. Es wäre freundlicher, wenn der Tod dich im Schlaf zu sich nimmt, sagen sie, damit dir erspart bleibt, dass du nicht nur körperlich zerstört erwachst, sondern auch mit verwüstetem Geist und verheerter Seele. 

_Aber ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, Frodo._ Je mehr ich versuche zu denken, dass der Tod ein Segen sein wird für jemanden, der so gequält ist wie du, so verbraucht und so ruiniert, umso mehr erinnere ich mich an die Art, wie du gelacht hast, wenn ich dich bei irgendeinem von unseren Lieblingsspielen schlug... die Art, wie deine Augen leuchteten, als du mir voller Stolz bei meinem ersten Ritt allein auf meinem Pony zugeschaut hast... wie du mich mit deiner ruhigen Stimme davon überzeugt hast, mit dir von dem Baum herunter zu kommen... 

Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du _stirbst,_ dass du _tot _bist. Was sollte ich dann tun? Deine Überreste ins Auenland zurückbringen? Dich dort begraben? Weiterleben? Das bringe ich nicht fertig, Frodo, kannst du das denn nicht sehen? Ich bin zu schwach dafür, und zu jung. _Ich brauche dich._ Ich weiß, eines Tages werden wir alle sterben. _Aber nicht jetzt, Frodo. Bitte. Lass mich jetzt nicht allein._

Aber was kann ich tun, wenn all die großen Heiler, die Gondor zu bieten hat, die Hoffnung aufgegeben haben, dich je wieder aufwachen und ins Leben zurückkehren zu sehen? In der Schlacht bin ich hilflos; und jetzt an deinem Krankenbett bin ich noch weniger zu gebrauchen. Was sollte ich auch tun? Ich bin so gewöhnt daran, dich um Rat zu fragen und zu dir aufzuschauen. Jetzt bin ich ganz allein; ich muss meine eigenen Antworten finden. Und ich bin nicht bereit dazu. _Noch nicht._

Sie ist niederschmetternd, diese Machtlosigkeit. Ich würde lieber in tausend Schlachten reiten, als mich weiter in diesem jämmerlichen Zustand aus Verwirrung und Verlust zu suhlen. 

Erst jetzt erinnere ich mich an Legolas und sein Gebet. Ist das der Kurs, den ich einschlagen muss? _Blindes Vertrauen? Nackte Hoffnung? _

Ich starre dumpf auf deine bandagierte Hand hinunter, die auf der Decke liegt. Behutsam nehme ich sie in meine beiden Hände und fange an zu beten. 

_„Ich tue das sonst nie. Und ich taste mich blind vorwärts. Aber ich vetraue darauf, dass Du zuhörst."_ flüstere ich, unbeholfen und widerwillig zuerst, aber dann strömen die Worte durch mich hindurch wie ein Wasserfall. _„Und ich habe deine Güte und Gnade gesehen. Du hast ihn nach der Wetterspitze gerettet, du hast ihn in Moria bewahrt. Du hast ihn in Mordor nicht sterben lassen, du hast ihn zu uns zurückkommen lassen. Bitte rette ihn jetzt, um seinetwillen und um meinetwillen. Ich habe nur eine Hoffnung, und das bist Du. Lass ihn aus den Schatten zurückkommen, lindere seine Schmerzen, mach ihn wieder gesund, und lass uns alle sicher heimkehren."_

Ich wiederhole das Gebet wie eine Hymne, und ich spüre ein törichtes Gefühl des Friedens bei dem Gedanken, dein Schicksal in Hände zu legen, die mächtiger sind als meine... obwohl Bedenken und Verzweiflung weiterhin an meinem Herzen nagen. Es erscheint mir lachhaft, dass mein ungeschliffenes Gebet etwas bewirken sollte. Aber ich spreche es wieder und wieder, und die Worte gehen mir zögernd über die Lippen, obwohl sie in meinem Herzen widerhallen --- scharf klingend, beharrlich und voller Hoffnung. 

***

Ich beobachte die schwache Bewegung deiner Brust, während du atmest; ich warte und frage mich, ob das nächste Luftholen wohl jemals kommt. Aragorn sitzt  neben mir, ebenso Gandalf, und Legolas und Gimli sitzen ganz in der Nähe. Ich weiß, was das bedeutet. Sie glauben alle, dass dies deine letzten Momente in unserer Mitte sind. Sie glauben, dass du den Morgen nicht mehr siehst. Und ich fürchte, dass sie Recht haben könnten.

Ich halte deine Hand; ich beuge mich über dich und singe unaufhörlich mein kleines Gebet, während meine Tränen deine bleiche Stirn benetzen. Meine Worte kommen in gebrochenen Schluchzern und in ersticktem Flüstern, aber noch immer klammere ich mich an den Glauben, dass sie etwas bewirken, so schwach dieser Glaube auch sein mag... dass sie dein Herz weiter schlagen lassen, dass sie deine Lungen dazu bringen, weiter zu atmen, und dass sie dich aus der Finsternis fortführen und dich zurückbringen zu mir. 

Hätte ich es anders machen sollen? Sollte ich etwas anderes aussprechen  als meine eigenen, selbstsüchtigen Bitten? Sollte ich die Freuden eines Lebensalters, all meine Seele und sogar mein eigenes Leben anbieten? Sollte ich vielleicht anfangen, für mich selbst zu beten... soll ich um die Stärke bitten, meinLeben zu finden, wenn du gegangen bist, soll ich um den Mut bitten, deinen Tod mit Schicksalsergebenheit hinzunehmen und froh zu sein über deine Erlösung? Ich weiß nicht. I_ch weiß es nicht. _Meine Welt besteht nun aus deinem Gesicht, hager und entstellt, und aus den Worten meines Gebetes, das jetzt wild klingt und mechanisch. 

Eine lange Pause nach deinem letzten Luftholen, und ich halte inne. 

_„Bitte,_ Frodo." beschwöre ich dich heiser. „Bitte, _atme."_

Deine Atemluft kommt als sanfter Hauch, der über meine Wange streicht, und ich begreife, dass ich selbst den Atem anhalte. 

_Oh, Frodo, tue ich das Richtige?_ Ich wünsche mir, dass du zu mir zurückkommst, aber ist es das, was du dir für dich selbst wünschst? Oder ersehnst du dir die Erlösung von deinen Schmerzen durch den Tod? _Sollte ich um einen schnellen, friedvollen Übergang für dich beten, Frodo?_ Ist es das, was ich für dich tun soll? Aber vielleicht sind meine Gebete ja auch nutzlos, so wie alles andere. Unser Schicksal ist vorherbestimmt, und nichts, was wir tun können, nichts, was ich sage, wird das jemals ändern...

_„Bitte rette ihn jetzt, um seinetwillen und um meinetwillen. Ich habe nur eine Hoffnung, und das bist Du. Lass ihn aus den Schatten zurückkommen, lindere seine Schmerzen, mach ihn wieder gesund..."_

Ich kann das nicht mehr tun, Frodo. Zu hoffen und zu sehen, wie diese Hoffnung betrogen wird, ist viel zu schmerzhaft. 

Meine Tränen rieseln auf deine Wangen, bevor sie auf die Kissen hinunterlaufen. 

Vielleicht ist die Zeit gekommen, dir Lebwohl zu sagen, mein liebster Vetter. 

Ich schließe die Augen, während ich mein Gesicht tiefer hinunterbeuge, um dich zu küssen. 

_„... und lass uns alle..."_

Es ist solch ein leises Flüstern. 

_„... sicher heimkehren." _

Aber es ist _deine_ Stimme.  

Ich blinzle meine Tränen weg und betrachte dich in völligem Unglauben. 

Langsam öffnen sich deine Augen, aber sie sind klar, und sie schauen mich an, sie erwidern direkt meinen Blick, der dem deinen so nahe ist. Und die Augen sind die meines Vetters Frodo von früher, und sie leuchten voll unendlicher Liebe. 

_„Hallo, Merry."_ sagst du leise. Dann spüre ich, wie deine ausgetrockneten Lippen meine feuchte Wange berühren, während du flüsterst: _„Wein doch nicht, mein Lieber._ _Ich bin ja hier."_

ENDE 


End file.
